


Long Distance

by msilverstar



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-06
Updated: 2003-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/pseuds/msilverstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's an experiment"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me in a dream, woke me up at 4 am, must have been inspired by Domhobbitzes's [Billy/Elijah in LA challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/domhobbitzes/36974.html).

The phone rings and Billy scrabbles into his jeans pocket to get it.

Before he can say anything, Dom's voice is in his ear. "Are you messing with my boyfriend?"

"Erm," says Billy.

"Tell him to stop."

"Stop," says Billy. Elijah looks at him quizzically and stops.

"Right in the middle of a scene, I had to pretend I had a cramp," Dom is not making much sense. "Tell him to start again."

"What?"

"It's an experiment."

"Dom says start again." Elijah's mouth goes back to Billy's cock.

The telephone voice groans, "Fuck, he's good, even long distance. Oh yeah."


End file.
